


Responsibilities To Carry

by FlamingFlower68



Series: For Honor AU [2]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Brock went to happy Mom, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, For Honor AU, Luke sees visions, Sadness, Sorry Not Sorry, Tyler is still grumpy, all Luke wants is too protect his friends and family, all of them get shit on sadly, but sadness too, he just became grumpier, i enjoyed it, i guess, im sorry, rip happiness, theres also a prophecy, theres happiness, theres not much to tag, to sad Mom, writing their friendship was unique
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingFlower68/pseuds/FlamingFlower68
Summary: Luke didn't actually realize how heavy the responsibilities of Generals were. He'd always thought the burden was more so their people but now that he's too deep into his training,he starts to understand how crucial their Generals were. Now with the cowl being passed on to him,he needs to exceed expectations.To protect his people,his subordinates and peace.He'd never take to account how terribly awful the conditions were. He'd never expect this. Anything but this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You guys wanted me to continue this series so i'm starting from the top :D Hope you guys enjoy this <3

 Luke could still remember the day he met Brock and Tyler. The soon-to-be General of the Samurais was shy but extremely kind,he even gave Luke cookies when they first met. Cookies. Bless this man. Tyler,however.. Luke felt something a bit off about him but soon he'd learn to brush that off once he found out about Tyler's problems. The three of them had met when their Generals had a meeting thus bringing along their descendants. Things were awkward at first. Until Brock's happy attitude warmed up to Tyler and him,coaxing them to talk. Soon,they were all having a conversation about the best pet before they had to go separate ways with their Generals. Brock promised to write frequently though so there's that. Tyler swore that the conversation was not over with a smile before heading off. So that was the story of how they met. Three young disciples had bonded and a new friendship had flourished. From then on,all three of them grew closer and closer,practicing together and exchanging letters. They weren't afraid to harm each other even as they used all of their skills and strengths because all three of them had immense trust in each other. They'd never hurt each other intentionally but they'll never hold back either. In terms of heavy combat,Luke loves to practice with Tyler,( " It's not even practicing anymore! " " Calm down,Brock. We won't kill each other. " ) simply because they could go all out with the full intent of beating the other.

" Stay the fuck down,Luke! "

" Fuck you,Tyler! " Things were going great. They were well on their way to becoming Generals. They weren't sure what the last task was but for now they'll enjoy the peace as it is. 

  
Until one day,they were summon into a large room where their Generals were. A long table was situated at the middle of the room,the three Generals of the factions were sitting around the head of the table. " Luke,come closer. " Sucking in a deep breath,Luke marched over to the leader of his faction before he grabbed and strapped into a chair. " What the-Sir,what the fuck is going on?! " He looked over to his leader only to be greeted with a sad look, " I'm sorry m'boy.. " As he struggled in his bonds,Brock and Tyler had their hands on their weapons but they were useless when men came from behind and tied them to a chair as well. Now they were all facing each other in a circle,bound to the chairs that they were sitting in. " Sir what's going on? Let us go! " Brock pleaded with their leaders,trying to pull himself out of his bounds while Tyler screamed and cussed to the heavens. " Fucking get these shits _off_ of me! What the _**fuck**_ ,old man? "

  
Luke,who had stopped struggling for awhile now,took a good look at the three elderly male in the room,they looked so.. sad. Almost as if they were regretting their decision. " We're so sorry. You must know that what we do,we do it for our people. " Luke didn't understand. What was going on ? " What? Sir what do you me- " He was caught off guard once more when hands grabbed his jaw and squeezed his cheeks to force his mouth open. Luke gurgled when liquid was forced down his throat,causing him to choke. The effects of the liquid took on quickly. Vaguely he could make out the sounds of his fellow friends chocking as well before the haze took over his mind and his world collapsed around him. 

 

* * *

  
Luke's POV. 

 

What the fuck? What the actual fuck? Where the fuck am I? 

 _" You know this is wrong! You know that what she's doing,it's killing all of us! Innocent lives,countless of men and women died by her hands! "_  I looked behind me to see three knights arguing. It was a Warden who had shouted. At his sides were a Peacekeeper and a Lawbringer. Even when she wore her mask,I could see how conflicted the Peacekeeper was. What's happening? And why the fuck is that Lawbringer decked with cool armour? Where the fuck am I? 

  
"  _I agree. We took an oath. To fight for peace. What she wants is destruction and death. She wants to leave the weak to rot. The second we get fatally wounded,she'll kill us without a thought. "_ Who was this 'she' ? Who are they talking about? Wasn't this the old man's office and why was it so different? What the fuck. 

  
"  _What can we do.. Retaliate?  She has the strong of an army! "_

 _" Which is why we must unite. With the other factions. "_ My heart was hammering in my chest. Why was everyone confuse? Weren't all the factions allies? If someone's trying to destroy the factions,we should be teaming up together fuck damn it. But no,they're all over here fighting and quarreling between each other. "  _Are the others informed? "_ I was too caught up in my thoughts that I didn't realize the Lawbringer walking straight to me before he phased right through me. It felt like all of the oxygen in my lungs were sucked out of me causing me to stagger before I blinked. When I opened my eyes,I was somewhere else. This scene was even worse. I was in the middle of a battlefield. Surrounded by bodies from every single faction. When I saw a Kensei or a Raider,dread fills my entire being because I'm afraid it's either Brock or Tyler. It's bad enough that I can't interact with anything during this ordeal,it's worse if I can't see whether or not my friends are dead. " **WHY ARE YOU SHOWING ME THIS?!** " I screamed up to the heavens,as if I was expecting a godly voice to answer me but low and behold,a voice did answer me. It wasn't godly though. " **_Every candidate,worthy of the General's helm,will need to spectate the lives lost to the woman who tore the factions apart. We hope only that our descendants learn from our mistakes.  Thread carefully,young warrior. Peace is naught without unity._** "

The voice was feminine. But it wasn't threatening or laced with a murderous intent. Still,I don't fucking know who the fuck is talking, " **Who are you**? " Everything felt suffocating. It felt like tree logs were strapped on my back,pulling me down to the ground. 

  
"  ** _We are the past souls of the Generals. Tasked to guide young men or women like yourself. To ensure that you understand the severity of war is our purpose. Forgive us for it is our burden._** " What were they talking about? War? Burden? What's going to happen? Before I could question anything else,images flashed through my mind. They were horrific,grotesque images of men and women being slaughtered by one woman who stood tall. Limbs were cut off and bones were broken all because of this one bitch who,apparently,has crazy views about how the world should work. My head was pounding. The images that flew threw my mind caused my brain to go into overdrive. Just then,familiar faces replaced the bodies that littered my mind. 

  
" _Hahahahaha! I told you so,motherfucker!_ " Jonathan.

" _You both need to stop sparring so often! Patching up your injuries isn't how I like to spend the afternoon._ " Brock.

" _Come on,you fuck! Don't go easy on me now!_ " Tyler.

" _Luke! Luke! Guess what? I can finally parry! Now will you duel me?_ " Fuck, ** _Bryce_**. 

 

Now everything was just painful. I clutched my head in pain,screaming out in agony,begging for all of this to _stop just stop what the fuck do you want from me?!_. I twist and turn,trying to scream the pain away. But it felt useless. I was pulling my hair,my brain felt like splitting in half,when will this torture stop already? But when I thought it couldn't get any worse,a woman entered my view,reaching her hand out towards me. Her face was covered by a veil but I could hear her voice,crisp and clear.  


" _Three of the strongest shall fight,_

_Two shall live,_

_The strongest shall die,_

_For the country,for the people,for peace._ "

  
Blackness clouded my conscience. Nothing. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Third Person's POV. 

  
It seemed like days or weeks before Luke woke up. But when he did,he took a shuddering gasp,sitting up in the bed with the most horrified expression. Luke vaguely felt hands on his back and shoulder,trying to calm him down before he hyperventilated and when he was calm,he took notice of the fact that the hands belonged to Brock,who was sitting down, and Tyler,who was standing on his left. Luke never felt more relieved to see his friends. He wanted to say something,wanted to say how happy he was to see them but their expressions threw him off. Brock no longer had a happy expression,he seemed more traumatized to the point where Luke could see wrinkles that weren't there before. Somehow,he knows what caused this but he didn't want to believe it. The knight turned to Tyler,hoping to quell his fears but god,he wished he hadn't. Tyler always had a gruff look on his face but Luke could see the kindness in his eyes however,now he just seemed.. angry. Tired. " No. Tell me they didn't. Please.. No. " Brock's entire being shook,he refused to lift his head to look at Luke. The cold dread started to fill his stomach. Tyler wasn't shaking like Brock but the tight grip that he had on his axes were enough to confirm Luke of his suspicions. 

  
Rage flared in Luke's chest,without giving it a second thought,he leaped out of his bed. Clad with no armor,he marched over to the large room where their Generals still were. He barged into the room,slamming the doors wide open without a care in the world as he was filled to the brim with rage. Brock and Tyler tailing right behind him.

" What was _that_. What the **_fuck_ ** did you make us watch?! " His General,his old man,said absolutely nothing. The silence was deafening,it felt heavy on their shoulders but no one dared to break it.

 

But it became unbearable to the point where the Samurais' General intervened, " It was a must. As future Generals,you must be prepared to face the consequences should you fail,should you take this job lightly. "

" By showing us the grotesque bodies of those before us?! By tormenting our _minds_?! " 

" **IT WAS THE ONLY WAY!** " Luke stopped his screaming when his General screamed back at him,his anger flared once more before it disappeared and fatigue replaced it.  " But _**why**_. What was the point? " Luke's shoulder slumped down,weighed down from Brock's hand that clasped onto it tightly. " Luke,please.. " " Because of the prophecy. My child.. we never wanted to put any of you through that. " Tyler swore under his breath but was ignored. " Bullshit.. " " No one knows when the prophecy will happen. But one thing is for sure,Apollyon will return and when she does,death and destruction will follow her footsteps. So we must prepare,no matter the cost. " " Even if we die? " That was the truth spoken by Brock. No one denied it nor they did confirm it but the truth hung in the air,refused to be acknowledged. 

  
  
  
" Yes.. " Luke clenched his hands causing them to tremble, " Is that our responsibility? To die for our people? 'Three of the strongest,two shall survive,the strongest shall die.' One of us is supposed to die? "

".. Yes. If not you then the next generation. "

  
It's all too real,too fast for him to take in account. Luke couldn't even tell Jonathan,his brother-in-arms,his bestfriend for he fears what the reality will do to him. He can't tell Bryce because Luke cares for him,so much so that he's willing to carry the burden on his shoulders,alone. His ward is happy as it is,Luke would try to maintain that for as long as possible. Now this was their responsibility to carry. Theirs to drag along with them and theirs to carry as a baggage. No one would know. But by god,Luke would spend the next moments after this ordeal training like a madman,desperate to be the best that he could. At least,he'll be able to spare Brock and Tyler from the unfairness of it all. He owed that to them. The world needed them,what it didn't need was a man who couldn't even find the strength to tell his family the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's so short! I was excited to write out the next piece for this series <3 leave a comment,send me some feedback and I hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
